


RaeStar Week: Day 5 - Injury Reactions

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Injury Reactions, RaeStar Week, StarRae, StarRae Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Today was Day 5 of RaeStar StarRae Week. The prompt was Injury Reactions.Would you like to see how these two react when the other gets injured.





	RaeStar Week: Day 5 - Injury Reactions

The two girls tend to react differently whenever their respective other is hurt in battle or on accident.  
Starfire's Reaction:

Whenever Raven is hurt, Starfire tends to be the first one to get Raven off the field and to a hospital or med bay...or Starfire's room. It all depends on the injury. She ends up watching over Raven like a hawk. She never leaves Raven's side unless she needs something. She only feeds Raven food that she has cooked herself (Raven really wishes that Beast Boy or Cyborg would teach her how to cook normal food). Even if it's a small scrap, Raven will end up finding herself by Starfire's side constantly.

Raven will also notice that Starfire's powers kind of fluctuate slightly since her happy emotions are usually absent and replaced with worry and concern. She usually ends up trying to make Starfire feel happier during her own healing process which Starfire has started to notice. She appreciates the gesture, but wishes that Raven would care more about how she is feeling instead of Starfire's feelings so she could heal faster.

After Raven heals from whatever injury she gets, Starfire usually forces Raven to go on a date with her to a fancy restaurant or the park at night. Something to make Raven happy.

Raven's Reaction:

If one of their enemies caused the injury, Raven beats them down into the ground before rushing to Starfire's side. If it was an accident during training and caused by one of their teammates, Raven usually casts a small nightmare curse on them which lasts a couple of days. If Raven caused it somehow, she usually casts a curse on herself as punishment. If Starfire caused the injury to herself by being clumsy, Raven usually just chuckles and kisses the injury location unless it's much more serious in which case she teleports her to the nearby hospital.

To treat Starfire, Raven usually tries to copy various tricks and treatments to heal Starfire while also studying some healing magic that might work on her. Since Raven has trouble with cooking at times, she usually asks Cyborg to make something and bring it to them. She also likes to entertain Starfire with some playful spells that she learned after they had began dating.

While Starfire appreciates everything that Raven does for her, the main thing she requests from Raven is that they cuddle with each other every night until she gets better. Something that Raven doesn't have any objection to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. I had work, and when I got home, I had lost any of the ideas I had for a oneshot for today's prompt. I promise Day 6 will be much longer. I've been looking forward to that one, and I have finished it.


End file.
